1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cosmetic surgery.
2. Description of the Background Art
Liposuction surgery has become a common method for removing subcutaneous fat in order to alter body contours. However, it has heretofore generally been accepted that liposuction surgery could only be done safely and effectively by removing the subcutaneous fat relatively deep with respect to the undersurface of the skin, utilizing blunt instrumentation and high pressure suction aspirators.
Suction removal that depends on high negative pressure is by its very nature random, since tissue adherence of subcutaneous fat varies considerably in any given area. Furthermore, the high negative pressures associated with liposuction surgery often severely traumatize adjacent tissue, resulting in substantial blood loss, massive post-operative bruising, severe swelling, and long healing time. Additionally, the random fatty tissue removal resulting from liposuction surgery frequently results in post liposuction irregularities, which often require corrective surgery.
There remains a need in the art for new devices and methods for removing fatty tissue without the high blood loss and other disadvantages resulting from conventional liposuction surgery.